Stepping Up
by BlackBloodWolf23
Summary: A bunch of One-shots for a few of my Red vs. Blue Fan characters and their pairings(And my cousin's) Lemon GrifxOC, ChurchxOC, SimmonsxOC, TuckerxOC, WashingtonxOC and a few others possibly.
1. Grif & Wolf

_Stepping Up_

_Wolf & Grif Lemon! Adult Readers Only!_

_{DISCLAIMER: I do not own Red vs. Blue or any of its characters besides my own and my Cousin owns hers!}  
_

"God, Damn it! Hunter!" Wolf could be heard as she stepped back from the warthog. "What is it, Wolf?" another voice asked from behind her. "I told you, I'm not a mechanic, so just go and get Ghost, wherever the fuck he is…" she muttered in reply to her second-in-command. "All right, I'll be back…" he said with a nod as he turned and walked off. "Damn…" Wolf said with a sigh as she sat down and rubbed her forehead. "Car problems?" came the familiar voice of the so disliked red, Grif. "Yeah… and, was that really the best line you could come up with?" she replied turning towards him with a faint smirk. "Hey! You should try coming up with something on the spot!" he said in reply as he sat down nearby. "Heh, touché," she replied with a faint smile. For a few moments, silence took over before Wolf spoke, "Did you know that 'Vader' means, 'father' in German?" she asked with a tilt of her head. "No… and why the hell should I care?" he asked with a tilt of his head. "I don't know…" "Wait… how do you know German?"

_**A Few Moments Later (In Wolf's Room)**_

Grif had Wolf pinned against the wall, hands running over her slightly smaller body. After a few moments he pressed his lips against her neck and he heard a gasp catch in her throat as he ran his hand under her shirt. For a moment he paused and glanced at her before continuing. Slowly, he began planting kisses down the side of her neck, during this, he felt her grip the end of his shirt, and just as slowly she started to pull it up. At this action he moved back and slowly started to pull up her shirt, only, he was faster with removing her shirt and tossing it aside. After a while, his own shirt followed it. Once their shirts were off, Wolf placed her hands against Grif's, surprisingly, well-muscled chest, and slowly ran her hands over his chest and shoulders until her hands were wrapped around his neck. Grif simply pulled her slightly closer and pressed his forehead against hers before giving her a light kiss. After that, Grif moved down to remove her sweatpants. He glanced up at her and smiled as he swiftly removed her pants and tossed them aside before he moved back up. Once more, he landed a light kiss on her forehead before lifting her into his arms and carrying her over to her bed just to lay her on her back and to lean over her.

Currently Grif was removing her underwear, his hands trailing over the revealed places, which no man had touched in years. Wolf bit her lower lip as Grif's hands trailed lower towards her thighs. Grif shifted slightly right before he reached her center to place his hands on either side of her head. For a moment, the two shared a look before Grif lowered his head once more to lick at one of her nipples, earning a sharp gasp from Wolf as one of his hands moved over her center. For a moment he just held it there as he focused his attention on her breasts, but once he was done, he moved down some so his head was between her legs. Wolf raised her head to look down at him, right before she felt his tongue move along her inner thigh, very close to her clit. She muttered a curse at him as he slowly drew away for a moment, just to move back, closer each time. After a few moments his tongue finally ran lightly along her clit, entering her slightly. She groaned as he continued to lick at her clit, occasionally entering her. "Gah… G-Grif… who knew you were so skilled with your tongue…" Wolf said between gasps as he continued. A faint chuckle could be heard from the man with his head between her legs.  
After a while, Wolf tensed and looked down at him, "Ah, G-Grif, I'm going to- to c…" she started, but was cut off as Grif removed his tongue and stood to remove his pants. She started to sit up slightly, just to be pushed back down by Grif's hand. "I can't let you have all the fun, now can I?" he said with a smile as he moved over her to place his member by her entrance. Wolf's eyes widened slightly at his member, "Larger then you thought, eh Gwen? Think you can handle it?" Grif asked earning a glare from her. "Of course!" she scoffed, and without notice, Grif quickly entered her, earning a moan from her. He smiled down at her before starting to move in and out of her at a teasingly slow pace. She could feel herself quiver for a moment at his teasing motions before she moved up slightly to lock their lips in a passionate kiss. For a moment, she felt his tongue lick her lower lip for entrance, and she gladly offered it. Once his tongue was inside, she felt it lightly tap hers and pull back before moving back to entangle the two for a moment. During this, Grif had quickened his pace, and Wolf moaned against his mouth as she moved to meet his thrusts.

A few more moments passed, and Wolf arched her back as she pulled her head away from Grif and screamed her lover's name in ecstasy as Grif and her released at the same time. Her slightly wet, dark brown bangs fell into her face as they both collapsed in a heap on the bed, breathing heavily. Slowly the two moved slightly so they were laying comfortably on the bed together, Wolf's front pressed closely against Grif's. "I hope you aren't tired yet…" Wolf muttered against his chest. "Oh, and why is that?" "Because… we still have round two…" she continued looking up at him with a wicked smile. Grif simply smiled at her in reply, and before he knew what had happened, Wolf was on top of him, still smiling as she crossed her arms over his chest. "Ready?" she asked with a tilt of her head. Before he could answer she moved down and ran her hands along his member. For a moment she simply ran her hands up and down it, but after a few moments, she moved her head to lick the tip of his member. She could feel Grif fidget under her as she teased the tip of his member and occasionally she would lick up it at a dreadfully slow pace. Finally she lowered her head to take all of him in her mouth at once. Grif tensed as he watched her head slowly bob up and down, and slowly she picked up her pace. Gritting his teeth, he could feel his member start throbbing, and he looked down at her with a glare as she pulled away, but relaxed as he watched her move over his member.

Ever so slowly, Wolf brought herself down on Grif, moaning some as she did. For a moment, she teased him before picking up her pace. In the mean-time, Grif managed to match her with his own thrusts as he also moved to fondle one of her breasts, earning a sharp inhale from Wolf. After a few seconds, Grif had his hands bringing Wolf down on his member at a fast pace, and his lips meshed up against hers as he kissed her passionately. Once more though, the two reached the edge, and once again, released at the same time. Wolf called out his name once more, yet it wasn't as loud as before, while Grif simply buried his head in her neck as she collapsed on top of him, while he was still inside of her. "Damn…" Wolf muttered as she attempted to catch her breath, while she rolled over beside him. Grif simply laughed lightly at her and moved to hold her close.

_**Back With the Warthog (While Wolf and Grif Are 'Busy')**_

"So… where do you think Wolf went?" Hunter asked Ghost as the quieter man worked on the warthog. "How should I know?" Ghost replied as he moved out from under the hood of the warthog. As Ghost had moved back, Sky and Nexus burst into the room, hitting Hunter in the face with the door, "Sorry Hunter, anyways, you guys won't believe what we just heard coming from Wolf's room!" Sky said excitedly as Hunter held his hand against his face, and Ghost simply sat down. "When Sky and I were walking by her door, we heard a moan, and then Wolf's voice calling out Grif's name!" Nexus said before Sky could. "Looks like Wolf may have chance at being her past self again…" Ghost said calmly. "Yeah, but did you not hear WHO"S name she said? Grif! How likely does that sound!" Sky said leaning against the wall. "Well, if you two had been paying attention lately, you would notice how close the two have been getting…" "Not to mention all the hidden flirts when they talk…" Hunter and Ghost said calmly as they looked at the two woman. "Never mind… this is why I don't like talking to you guys…" Sky said, with a nod of agreement from Nexus. After a few moments of silence, the two walked out of the room. Once they were gone, Ghost looked over at Hunter, "I know where Wolf went…"


	2. Church & Nexus

_Stepping Up_

_Nexus & Church Lemon! Adult Readers Only!_

_{DISCLAIMER: I do not own Red vs. Blue or any of its characters besides my own and my Cousin owns hers!}_

Currently, Nexus was sitting outside the Blood Moon Team's base. She glanced around the area as she cleaned one of her rifles, occasionally pausing to look it over. After a while, she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist. She stopped what she was doing and sighed, "What'd ya want, Church?" she asked, lifting her head to look into the man's clear blue eyes. "Just thought I'd stop by… what, is that a crime?" he asked in reply as she went back to working on the rifle. "No… you just don't stop by often, so I was just wondering…" she replied, while she slowly put the gun back together. "You sound upset about something?" he said moving around in front of her. She shrugged and sighed, "No, I'm fine…" she replied leaning back slightly. Church leaned towards her more, raising her head by her chin so she was looking him fully in the face. "You're a terrible liar," he stated before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. "Mm…" she muttered against his mouth in a reply. He simply smiled before running his tongue over her lower lip, asking for entrance. She hesitated before parting her lips and letting his tongue in. Once he had entrance, their tongues fought for dominance, and of course, Church won.

"Don't forget to breathe…" Ghost's voice said, interrupting the two. Nexus glared at him, "Faggot…" she muttered, as Church laughed lightly at the two. "Come on Nexus, the others aren't back at the base right now…" Church said with a hint in his voice. "I'm still right here ya know…" Ghost said, catching on easily to what Church had meant. The two glared at him before they stood and started to make their way to the Blue's base.

_At The Blue Base (In Church's Room)_

A moan could be heard through the empty halls of the base as Church tossed aside Nexus' shirt his head buried in the side of her neck as his hands moved over one of her breasts. Nexus inhaled sharply as Church swiftly removed her pants, revealing her bare skin to the cold room fully. She looked down at him for a moment until he moved back up and he attempted to place his hands on both sides of her head, but she stopped him and signaled to his shirt, which earned a faint chuckle from him. Slowly she leaned forward and once her head was by his ear, "Off…" was all she needed to whisper. Her voice sent a chill down his spine as he began to remove his shirt with Nexus' help. Once his shirt was off Nexus placed her hands against his chest as he pushed her up against the wall. Slowly she moved her head back by his, "The bed… now…" she whispered once more as she slowly stepped forward, which caused Church to step back. The Blue simply smirked and stepped back until he felt the edge of the bed behind him, which was when he flipped Nexus and himself around so they were in opposite positions. Nexus had a devious gleam in her unnatural, blue eyes with a light shade of lavender swirled in them. Church cast her a curious look before she pulled him down with her onto the bed.

Currently Nexus' arms were wrapped around Church's neck, and his own hands were behind her back as he kissed the bounty hunter beneath him. A moan escaped Nexus as one of Church's hands trailed down her back. When he felt her shiver slightly, he broke their kiss and raised himself some as he started to remove her remaining clothes. Nexus tensed and crossed her legs while turning away from Church, a blush crossing her body. 'Damn it… now I won't be able to even think about her blushing without thinking of her naked…' he thought as he looked her over before leaning down over her, "You know you don't have to hide yourself from me…" he muttered hand trailing down her side. Nexus looked over at him before relaxing and letting her legs move back to the position they had been in before. His gaze trailed over her body before he leaned down and used his tongue to circle one of her breasts, earning a gasp from her. He smiled lightly and continued to tend to her breasts, casting Nexus a teasing look several times.

_Meanwhile, Outside Church's Room_

Tucker was standing near Church's door, able to hear what was going on inside through the thin walls. After a while he heard Nebraska speaking to Doc and Prim. After a few moments, the voices died down and Caboose came running down the hall with a stupid grin on his ace. As he reached Tucker, a fairly loud moan could be heard through the door, and when Caboose opened his mouth to say something, Tucker stopped him, "Shut it, Caboose. Church would kill us if he knew we were listening in…" Tucker whispered while Caboose simply nodded and turned towards the door for a moment before making his way back towards where he had come from. Tucker sighed and continued making his way down the hall.

_Back in Church's Room_

Nexus was planting kisses down Church's neck and part of his chest as he fondled her breasts. After a few moments, a wicked gleam returned to her eyes and she slowly moved to un-button the jeans he was wearing. Church glanced down at her, but before he could say anything, he was interrupted by a groan as Nexus gently pulled his hard member from his pants. She glanced up at him before starting to run her hands up and down his member before she ducked her head to lick up and down him before licking his tip. She continued to tease him before she slowly took the tip of his member into her mouth. Church groaned once more as she slowly bobbed her head up and down, and teased the tip of his member. "You get hard pretty quick…" she muttered before she took all of him in her mouth with a wicked smile. Soon he felt his member start to throb as he started to reach the edge. Nexus just continued, her gaze trailing up to his blue eyes for a moment. A few more moments passed before Church felt it all build up, "Gah… Nexus… I'm going to come!" he said as she quickened her pace. "Want me to stop?" she asked as she raised her head. "No… God, no!" he replied, earning a faint smile from her as she turned her attention back to his member. Finally Church released in her mouth, and Nexus swallowed what she could of his seed before Church raised her head towards him and he kissed her, the taste of his seed still on her lips and in her mouth.

Nexus pulled back and shifted to turn her attention to removing his pants. Church helped her some, and once Nexus had tossed them aside, Nexus pushed Church onto his back with surprising strength. Or a moment, Church had a look of surprise on his face as Nexus leaned over top of him for a moment before she smiled and moved herself over his still hard member. Church attempted to sit up some, but he was pushed back down by her hand. Slowly she lowered herself down on him and moaned lightly. At first, she set a slow pace, smacking away his hands when he tried to set her at his own pace. After a few moments, she felt herself building up and Church was trying to meet her rhythm with his own thrusts. After a while she moaned loudly as Church hit her sweet-spot. This caused him to smile and lean upwards as he continued to hit her sweet-spot. His blue eyes sparkled mischievously as he fondled one of her breasts and leaned up farther to kiss her. Her hands slid lightly along his abs before she used his shoulders to balance herself. After a few moments, he could feel Nexus tightening around him as she quickened her pace. Finally, he felt her release around him with a loud moan, and her gaze shifted back down to his. Or a moment, she rolled off of him to lay beside him with a sigh.

Church laid with his arms wrapped around Nexus' back, one hand massaging near her shoulder blades. Nexus sighed as she leaned into his touch. Her black hair plastered to her forehead. Church chuckled lightly as she slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms. For a few moments, he continued massaging her back before drifting off to sleep himself.

_With Nebraska and Wolf_

"So… Gwen, I heard you had some downtime with Grif, is that true?" Nebraska said to Wolf as she leaned back on one of the arms of the couch. Wolf sighed and rubbed her temple, "You heard that too? Damn, well yeah, it's true…" she said crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned back against the wall. "Well, that's good. I think someone like Grif could be good or ya, Gwen…" she replied. "Yeah, and that's what a lot of people have been saying about you and, Washington…" Wolf said suggestively. Nebraska simply shrugged and looked over at the door. "I doubt it… I think I have had enough 'love' to last me more than a life time…" she replied sighing and turning her gaze towards the floor…" "I don't know… I could name some good pairings right now, Lyn…" Wolf said with slight sympathy for her friend in her eyes. "Oh? Like who?" "Well, let's see… Sky and Tucker, Lee and Tex, Nexus and Church, Crystal and Simmons, me and Grif, you and Washington, Prim and Doc, Glyph and Sarge… oh! Shiloh and Donut and Nef and Caboose," Wolf replied with a faint smirk as Nebraska simply shook her head.


End file.
